This invention relates to a lightweight child carrier that can be worn by an adult with the child being positioned either in front of the wearer or behind the wearer.
There are currently any number of wearable child carriers on the market which afford the wearer freedom of hand and arm movement while transporting a child that is secured in the carrier. In pursuit of child safety, some of these devices have become overly complex involving, among other things, rigid seats and frames which considerably increase the weight of the carrier and cannot accommodate for the growth of the child. These complex carriers also are relatively heavy and place an undue strain upon the wearer, particularly in the lumbar region. In addition, because of the size of many of the present day carriers, they can only be worn on the back thus denying the child the comfort and security of a front carrier position where a child and its mother are in a face-to-face relationship. On the other hand, many simple carriers can be so poorly constructed that they can pose a danger to the wearer and the child being transported.
Most child carriers are worn by mothers who wish to be close to their young children as they go about their daily schedules. It is not uncommon for many of these women to become pregnant with a second child while the first child is still an infant. Most carriers cannot accommodate for changes in the mother s body as she goes through pregnancy and as a consequence, the carrier is rendered unusable by the mother for long periods of time.